I Think I'm Hearing Things
by Cassandra Incognito
Summary: Desmond is hearing the voices of his ancestors... and the things they are telling him aren't that innocent. Based off drawing done by and a gift for Double Leaf. How is Shaun involved in all this? Pretty much a PWP... no... it is FOR SURE a PWP.


**Warning:** You may read things hear that offend you, or disturb you, so unless you enjoy reading about men doing things to other men... nasty, kinky, delicious, horrible, awesome things... mostly sexual things... I would suggest you look away. Seriously now. Also, profanity. If you don't know what that word is chances are you are too young to read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, setting etc. depicted. I am not making any money off of this, merely done for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. Oh the enjoyment... the naughty... ... I'll just get back to the story.

**Written By:** Cassandra-Incognito

**Written For:** doubleleaf

**Inspired by:** doubleleaf [.com/art/I-m-hearing-things-161198169] (drawn based off of my suggestion)

Also... I'd like to dedicate this to doubleleaf... and all my other watchers because I know I'm a terrible person for not updating things...my muse is flighty, and easily distracted... REALLY easily distracted.

**I Think I'm Hearing Things...**

One-Shot

What had started as a minor inconvenience was starting to become a major issue for Desmond. He had been warned about the bleeding effect, but no one had ever gone as deep into the animus as he had. Most went crazy before they ever got as far, and if they were suffering what Desmond was currently going through, he couldn't blame them.

Since syncing to Ezio he had begun to start seeing things out of the corners of his eyes, ghost like figures, wisps of people, coaches, and horses. He had experienced something similar when he was working through the memories of Altair, seeing codes and images written on the wall, but nothing like what he was going through now. Lucy had told him then of the bleeding effect and some of the changes it could have on him. After a little while he had started to get used to the visions. However, it was on the night when, without the aid of the Animus, he took on the role of Altair to beget the next generation that his experiences began to change. He lived, breathed, and dreamed his past ancestors lives, it was like they were in his head.

It was only a few short days since he had been getting his visions that his ancestors exited his head to fully take on a form outside of it. His first experience was when he was innocently taking a piss, after having spent a particularly long session in the animus. No sooner had he undone his pants and started to relieve himself did the wispy translucent vision of Ezio appear before him. It would have scared the piss out of him, if he wasn't already, well... He was more than slightly worried, wondering what purpose the figure had, before the man merely gave him a once over frowned slightly, then gave a slight shrug and nodded his head. With that the figure disappeared. Once Desmond had gotten over his fear and confusion he realized that his ancestor was checking him out, and seemly slightly disappointed, but satisfied. Desmond wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or insulted.

That wasn't the first time nor the last that he had seen of his ancestors. He had gracefully managed to topple over a rather large box while practicing his leaps through the factory, and nearly got smushed under it. His heart was beating frantically, when the figure of Altair appeared on the box before him, looking down and shaking his head before disappearing. Desmond had felt rather put out that he was caught by his ancestor in such a demeaning position, splayed out on the concrete floor panting, and was determined to continue his practice until such mishaps would be forgotten, and avoided.

As time continued he began to see more and more visions, and his ancestors began to become stronger and stronger. What were once mere wisps of people had become clear translucent figures, however the worst part was that they had gained the ability to talk. What were once disapproving looks and leers, were now accented with Altair's scathing remarks, and Ezio's filthy comments. He had heard more about Rebecca and Lucy's assents then he had ever wanted to hear in the entirety of his life, Ezio was a pig, but at least the man had a keen eye.

Lucy had left to meet up with another one of the resistance branches to give them an update on the information they had collected via Desmond, while Rebecca had decided that she needed a little alone time with her memory core. Desmond wasn't one-hundred percent sure what she meant by it, but the look that Shaun gave was enough to deter him from asking. As it was he was left laying on his bed while Shaun worked away on the computer in the room. Now under normal circumstances Desmond could care less about the man, but the clicking of the keys were really starting to get to him. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and the incessant click, click, click was driving him crazy.

Desmond sighed got to his feet and plodded over to Shaun's work station. He had barely walked over to stand behind the man's chair before he was stopped.

"Hello Desmond, go away." Shaun drawled, not even bothering to look up from the computer.

"I just wanted to ask-"

"My time is precious, doubly so these days, so please don't waste it. So what is it Desmond?" Shaun said twirling around in his chair, and getting to his feet, looking annoyed.

Desmond felt his words catching in his throat, what could he say, 'I'm sorry if you're working on something important, but I really need to sleep', all he'd get in response would be a witty sarcastic quip that would leave him feeling less of a man for hearing it, probably along the lines of, "Oh yes Desmond, I can understand why you would be so exhausted, lying about all day while the rest of us risk life and limb, no you sit down and take a rest Desmond. Take that rest you deserve." Deciding that nothing could be done he shook his head.

"Nothing."

Shaun's eye seemed to twitch, as he began his rant. "Nothing, oh nothing, I'm just going to come over here and bother Shaun, despite the fact that he's obviously working because I needed attention. What are you Desmond, a tiny child? Do you really need the attention that badly? I mean it's not like my work needs any really concentration or anything, but really I'm doing nothing special, just trying to keep us all alive here, nothing much-"

Desmond felt himself begin to tune out, his anger and frustration reaching a peak when he saw the forms of his ancestors forming beside him. His hands clenched in fists and he felt Ezio on his right side and Altair on his left place their hand on his shoulder.

"You are a pain in the arse" Shaun said with his hands on his hips, before continuing on with his British rant.

Altair scowled at the treatment of his ancestor before whispering into Desmond's ear, "Kill the annoying bastard and be done with it".

Ezio upon hearing Altair suggestion briefly looked over to Shaun and gave him a once over before looking to his ancestor with a smirk, "Screw him and get the tension over with".

Desmond was sorely tempted to go with the first suggestion, thinking about wrapping his hands around Shaun's neck and squeezing the life out of him, but with Ezio's suggestion his mind went immediately to the gutter and imagined squeezing another part of Shaun's anatomy. With that thought swirling around in his head he blushed up to his ears, and a small choking noise was emitted without his permission from his throat.

Shaun stopped his rant at that and looked towards the flushed Desmond in query. "Are you even listening to me, Desmond?"

Desmond couldn't find it within himself to respond, his heart beat was pounding in his chest merely thinking about the two options that his ancestors had posed to him, although his mind tended to stray towards one over the other.

"Of course not. Its predictable really, an act of pure optimism in even posing the question in the first place," Shaun said with a sigh.

With Ezio's suggestion in mind Desmond couldn't help but start to make small observations about Shaun, what had merely been a sarcastic, annoying British bastard to him before, was now a sarcastic, annoying, handsome piece of meat. He wondered what Shaun looked like under all that sass, and if he had half as much of a reason to be as confident as he was.

Looking at the man's hands on his hips he wanted nothing more than to attack the man, rip his glasses off his face, and push him down onto the animus to show him how exhausting it could be to spend time on it. Desmond let out a tiny groan at his vision.

Shaun who had mostly went off on an inner tirade was beginning to notice subtle changes in the wayward memory sack. Desmond was blushing as red as a ripe tomato and his eyes were glazed over while looking appreciatively at Shaun. It was in that moment that the historian realized that Desmond was having inappropriate thoughts about him, and that he wasn't all that opposed. A small smirk came across the historian's face. With nary a moment to spare Shaun had worked his way over to Desmond, and had his hand around his waist, with the other resting on the round of his ass, his glasses tilted down on his nose, and his mouth beside Desmond's ear.

Desmond's ancestors watched in admiration as Shaun had easily invaded , and then trapped his prey, although they were disappointed in their ancestor. Hadn't the young man learned anything having engrossed himself with their memories? Constant vigilance.

"Like what you see, Desmond?" Shaun whispered with heated breath into Desmond ear.

"Oh God." Desmond moaned feeling Shaun's body pressed against his own.

"Thanks luv, but you can call me Shaun... or master, I wouldn't really be opposed to that one"

Desmond felt his heart skip a beat, leaving his limbs feeling heavy, a particular "limb" feeling particularly heavy, and very, very interested in Shaun's tone of voice. However it was within that moment that Desmond realized the position he was in, with the historian looming over him with that fucking smug look on his face. He felt his face heating up and his anger once again rising.

Desmond lashed out his hand curling into a fist to smash into Shaun's face before he felt his hand seized by a tight grip and twisted behind his back. He attempted to vocalize his exact thoughts, but the moment his mouth opened to release a scathing remark he found it difficult to say much of anything with Shaun's mouth on his.

Desmond's exact thoughts from that point on were muffled underneath a thick wave of passion that was threatening to overwhelm him. He could feel the heat coming from Shaun's mouth as his lips moved against his own. Shaun's wicked sharp tongue was finally putting itself to good use, toying with Desmond in a cruel and unusual way, teasing him as he would draw him in, only to push him out once again. While distracting Desmond with his mouth, Shaun's hand released Desmond' now limp fist, and was left to wander where it may, sliding down a strong back, resting eventually on the man's cheeks, choosing to grab a handful of Desmond, pulling him closer at the same moment and grinding them together.

Desmond let out a whining moan, pressing his lower half closer to Shaun, and melting into the kiss.

He felt the man smirk into the kiss, which in itself impressed and confused the brunette, causing him to wonder how Shaun had managed to pull off the smug look while his tongue was halfway down his throat. Shaun however let out a groan of his own as he felt Desmond reach up to tug his hair gently, before grinding forward.

Shaun gave a grin at Desmond's advances, rubbing Desmond's hips before trailing his hands upwards and under Desmond's sweater, eventually resting one hand on the curve of the brunette's back, while his other hand toyed with a perked nipple.

"Fuck." Desmond groaned, finally pulling away from the snogging session.

"That is the general idea Desmond, or should I spell it out for you?"

Desmond groaned, "Your mouth is ruining the moment Shaun."

"Really, I thought you were quite fond of my mouth." Shaun remarked with a smirk, adjusting his glasses.

Desmond groaned, "Do you ever shut up?"

Shaun gave a wicked grin, "You could always try and make me."

Sensing the playful mood Shaun was in Desmond decided to experiment with just how far he could push the man's limits. Reaching up he pushed Shaun backwards towards the Animus, sensing a game was afoot Shaun quickly moved into action, removing his sweater and tossing it to the floor, and undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Desmond leapt forward kicking out towards the man only to have his strike deflected with the flat of Shaun's palm, guiding the leg away from his person effortlessly. Again and again Desmond would strike out at Shaun only to infuriatingly have his every manoeuvre gently shoved aside. Panting in anger and frustration he threw his whole body forward. In a split second Shaun had removed his own shirt, using it to deflect and trap Desmond's hands, before using the young man's momentum to press him flat on the floor, face down, before straddling him from behind.

Desmond blinked twice before realizing that his hands were bound by the white silk shirt that at once adorned Shaun's chest. The same chest that was now pressed fully again his back.

"Oh Desmond." Shaun whispered in his ear, mockingly.

Desmond closed his eyes and grinded his teeth. It was bad enough to have Shaun take him down in a fight effortlessly, but it was worse to have the man on top of him, pretty much grinding into his ass and mocking him over the failure.

"You win Shaun, now let me up" Desmond said with a sigh, hoping to at least gain a shred of his dignity back.

"I do love winning, but I'm afraid I must humbly deny your request."

Desmond twisted his head around in an attempt to get a look at Shaun. "What do you mean?"

"You see Desmond, due to your massive fuck-ups, and endless hours of adding to the aggravation that is currently my life, I conclude that I am due a little 'break' of sorts. You know, a little something to relieve the tension."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Desmond asked feeling his nerves beginning to act up.

"Although I have serious doubts about your intelligence, Desmond, I do believe that you already know the answer to that one".

In a split second Shaun was bucked off of Desmond's back, while Desmond began to run for the door. He made it about three steps before he was intercepted and tackled to the bed. Shaun hovering over his body, his face nestled into Desmond's neck.

"That was very naughty of you Desmond," Shaun whispered huskily into the young man's ear. "I think you deserve some punishment".

Shaun's hand's stroked the side of Desmond's hips, while he used his teeth to pulls down the zipper to Desmond's sweater, before reaching the end and flicking it apart with his wrist. Seeing the white tank top under the sweater Shaun removed one of his many blades from a secret compartment in his pants to slowly slice down the center of the tank top, peeling it off of Desmond's body. It was then that he brought his lips down to Desmond's now vulnerable neck, grabbing Desmond by the side of his head and pulling back to expose more of his neck. Upon hearing Desmond's groan of interest, and seeing the large red mark he was able to pull from his neck, Shaun was satisfied, pulling away to look Desmond in the eye.

When the young man finally realized that he was being watched he opened his eyes, looking directly into Shaun's smouldering gaze. His body jumping slightly when he felt deft fingers works at his belt buckle before pulling down his pants. He felt a small puff of air leave his lips before they were once again devoured by Shaun. He felt the hot tongue press against his own, teasingly stroking, drawing him in, the silky slide of the two muscles together and the heat travelling through his body. He felt his breath leave him, as a tingle spread down the back of his neck all the way to the base of his spine, causing him to shiver and arch into Shaun with a groan of contentment. It didn't even register in his mind that Shaun had him in only his boxers while the Brit's own pants were still firmly fastened to his person. His mind was in a haze, only pulling free when Shaun had drawn back, to stare down at him.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Shaun mumbled, gently kissing the scar on Desmond's lip.

Desmond kept his lips closed, and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, attempting to maintain a wisp of dignity. He found his endeavour difficult when he felt the teasing touch of Shaun stroking just above the waist line of his boxers, as light as a butterfly.

"I asked you a question Desmond...So do you?" Shaun whispered huskily.

"Fuck. Yes."

"Such a potty mouth Desmond, now say it nicely. Beg for it."

"Pretty please touch me, oh great, brilliant, awe inspiring Shaun." Desmond said, the ever so slight hint of sarcasm trailing into his voice.

"Well, if you're going to be like that" Shaun said, his hands moving away from Desmond's boxers and moving off the bed.

"Shit", Desmond muttered to himself, deciding in that moment that he cared more about sex then his sense of honour and dignity. Ezio would have been proud. He scrambled from his position on the bed to scuttle forward on his knees, grabbing Shaun by the hooks of his trouser belt loops and pulling him closer, so that his crotch was face level to the brunette.

"Pretty please touch me, Shaun." Desmond said this time, his voice husky and his eyes fiery, looking upwards to place his sensuous gaze directly on Shaun.

The words had no sooner left Desmond mouth then he felt a hand grip his hair harshly and tug his head back, before having his mouth covered brutally by Shaun's. When Shaun finally pulled away a string of saliva connected the two, Desmond found himself thrown back against the bed, his wish finally granted as he felt Shaun's hand travel under his boxers, and a large smooth hand touching him, stroking his hard leaking cock, feeling his member twitch and leak, throbbing under Shaun's touch, sending ecstasy spiralling through his veins and making it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

Shaun held the young assassin in his grip, watching the young man as he spread his legs and thrust into his hand, smirking as he watched that expressive face as he touched him. Watching his expressions intently, captivated by how Desmond bit his lip to keep from moaning yet let out the most fantastic little gasps and whines as he breathed, he bent down to teasingly kiss and nip at the already kiss swollen lips as he worked his hand to bring the assassin to the edge. Watching Desmond on the edge of climax was better than Shaun could have imagined, watching the cocky young man fall apart into a writhing mass was more delightful than he could have hoped for.

Shaun laid on his side, pulling Desmond's body flush to his, stalling his hand briefly before licking the nub of Desmond's ear. "We need a bit of the slide and glide, luv, if you wouldn't mind telling me where you keep the dirty rags, magazines and lube we can continue our little journey into the foray on your body".

Desmond groaned, his face going red before he pointed just below them. Shaun nodded, causing a slightly creaking of the bed as he got off. Removing his own pants and boxers, before leaning back and pulling down Desmonds as an after thought, chucking them to the side he reached under the bed to pull out a pack of condoms and a tube of K-Y lube.

"Under the bed then? Classy," Shaun drawled while Desmond shook his head, "Oh... condoms too, expecting to get lucky with this bunch?"

"I'm getting lucky now aren't I?" Desmond bit back.

Shaun paused for a moment in thought, holding a condom in one hand, and a sticky half empty squeeze bottle of lube in the other, "Yes. I would say you are quite lucky in this particular instance, after all, you're getting a chance to sleep with me."

"Careful there Shaun, I'd hate for all that stroking of your ego to cause you to end early. That would really _blow_."

"Ha-ha Desmond, now lift your back for me if you will. There we go." Desmond rolled his eyes as he felt Shaun place a pillow under him.

"You know I'm starting to feel like we're playing doctor." Desmond said propping himself up on his elbows to watch Shaun.

"Would your doctor do this to you Desmond?" Shaun drawled, slowly caressing Desmond's thighs, sliding his fingers up around to his hips, before sliding his body over the brunette's leaning over and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck." Desmond groaned as he felt his already purpling erection twitch in excitement. "No. I can't say doc. Robinson ever did that. Sure beats the lollypop I got at the end of each session." He said with a mumble his breath harsh and his words laboured.

Desmond felt whatever breath he had in his body leave him as he felt a single finger penetrating into his body. As he opened his mouth to complain he quickly found himself once again silenced with Shaun's tongue. They continued on Shaun's hands moving to press in a second and third finger until Desmond was desperately moving against his hand, their erections brushing up against one another as they moved.

Shaun removed his finger's gently, stroking the inside of Desmond as he pulled them out, he placed a soft kiss on the scar on Desmond's lip before sitting back and pulling the condom from its package. Desmond leaned forward watching in mirth as Shaun's hands met with difficulty in opening the package with his hands slippery as they were. Grinning he reached down to rip it open, before rolling it on to Shaun, who groaned in appreciation.

Shaun pressed Desmond back down onto the bed, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pressing forward into him. The brunette's hands were clamped into the sheets, gently biting his lip, as he felt Shaun completely fill him.

"Gentle there doc, your boldly going where no man has gone before," Desmond said with a little laugh.

"Shut up Desmond" Shaun said taking off his glasses, his eyes boring into Desmond, before he leaned down to give him a passion filled kiss. The air between them was heated, and Desmond could feel the sweat on his own body forming on his chest, as he felt his erection press against Shaun's abs.

Shaun's hands moved to wrap around Desmond's waist as he sat back on his heels. He began to thrust in and out, Desmond's hands forming fists as he watched Shaun slide in and out of him. Shaun set a steady pace, pulling Desmond back to deeply penetrate him with each rock of his hips, sliding out to push deeper than before with each thrust. Desmond was nearly in tears as Shaun picked up at pace, his erection was twitching like mad, pre-cum flowing in an almost steady stream, he clenched suddenly and let out a gasp as he felt Shaun strike his prostate. His body arched up and he wrapped his legs around Shaun's waist to pull him deeper. Shaun groaned, holding in position for a moment, his hands gripping Desmond's sides harshly, "Oh fuck... Desmond", he moaned, before picking up the pace.

Desmond pressed the side of his face into the bed, his head twisting back and forth as his hips rolled in time with the Brit's thrusts. "Fuck I have to move you Desmond." Shaun said before sitting and pulling Desmond into his lap. The brunette groaned before his lips were once again captured by Shaun's, the Brit's tongue thrusting in time with his hips. Once again Shaun managed to hit his sweet spot.

"Yeah, right there. Please again, Shaun", Desmond groaned breaking from the kiss.

Shaun continued to press into Desmond, striking him again and again as Desmond's nails went down his back pulling him closer and encouraging him to press deeper. Shaun pressed his lips to Desmond's neck gently kissing and nipping at the skin there, before murmuring into his ear, "Relax love, and take me in deeper", before taking the brunette's lips.

Desmond melted into the kiss, his body going lax as Shaun pressed in and out of him, thrusting deeper, as Desmond's body pulled him in, opening himself up to the Brit's advances. Desmond tightened and moaned with each thrust to his prostate, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

"Right there Desmond, you like it right there?" Shaun nearly growled his eyes alighting in mischievous pleasure. 

"Yes. Please! Yes Shaun!" Desmond cried, wrapping his arms around Shaun's neck, and watching his face, taking in the glint of sweat on the man's brow, his hair damp and flying away madly. The Historian was usually so composed, to see him at his breaking point was driving Desmond into ecstasy. Desmond moved his hands through Shaun's dampened locks, pressing a kiss to his lips, as Shaun smiled back up at him, pressing their lips together again. Desmond pulled away, "I'm not sure how, ah, how much longer I can take this. S-Shaun, please."

"Since you begged so nicely," Shaun said kissing the side of Desmond's lips. The Brit reached down to caress Desmond's weeping member, handling him roughly as he bounced up and down in the historian's lap. Desmond's could feel the end come closer, his hips thrusting frantically down into Shaun's erection, and up into his soft but slightly calloused hands. He clenched his eyes closed and grinded his teeth as a final strike to his prostate sent him over the edge, his back arching as he let out a stream of cum, his nails left little half moon dents in Shaun's shoulders as he continued to squirm and thrust until he was completely spent.

Shaun continued to ride out Desmond's orgasm, groaning against the fluttering muscles around him, he continued to thrust into the relaxed body until he saw Desmond wipe off a bit of cum off his abs to playfully stick the digit into his own mouth. With that vision in eye Shaun gave a groan before allowing is orgasm to crash over him, continually rocking until he had emptied himself into Desmond.

Shaun carefully pulled out before tying the end of the condom and tossing it into the bin. He gently laid back down, the pair sitting there for a few quiet moments, before they heard a creak, and a sudden jolt as the bed fell apart beneath them.

Desmond lay there quiet for a moment while Shaun had leapt off and grabbed his glasses. "You broke my fucking bed, I can't believe you broke the fucking bed." Desmond looked on in disbelief.

"You can always sleep with me", Shaun said with a grin.

Desmond rolled over to look at the decimated bed beneath him before turning back to Shaun, "Yeah alright then."

The pair strolled, or limped in the case of Desmond, into Shaun's room, Desmond falling boneless into the bed, before snuggling under the covers with Shaun joining him.

"I have a question", Desmond asked.

"Shoot." Shaun replied.

"What I want to know is how you managed to pin me so easily" Desmond said, turning over in the covers to glance at his new lover.

"I'm a historian Desmond, it doesn't mean I'm a complete limp noodle. There's a reason why I'm an assassin besides my enormous mental capacity" Shaun said mockingly.

"You're so modest." Desmond responded rolling his eyes, before giving a grin. "Was it because of an enormous something else?"

"Ha Ha, Desmond. Now shut up and go to sleep".

"Shaun?" Desmond asked, quietly.

"What, Desmond?"

"Does this change anything? Between us, I mean?"

Shaun rolled back over to look at the brunette, scrutinizing him carefully. "No, not really. I'm still the historian of the group, brilliant, and charming, and you're still our only hope, so in the long run no... but I'd like to think we now have a new way of spending our off hours."

"So you're still going to berate me at any given moment".

"Think of it as foreplay, luv." Shaun said with a grin, before giving a gentle kiss to the tip of Desmond's nose.

Desmond gave a slight grin before giving the stubborn man a quick peck on the lips and snuggling into his side. He placed his head on Shaun's chest and listened to his heart beat. Despite the man's cold and stand-offish exterior he could feel his heart beat quicken, and it brought a warmth to his chest. Beneath that frozen popsicle of a man was a delicious hot fudge interior, and if Desmond had his way, he'd get to the centre.

Watching the pair drift off into sleep Ezio had a grin on his face, but shook his head in slight defeat, looking towards the pair. "There goes the family".

Altair frowned, "But he must create the next generation, he is the last of our line".

Ezio looked towards Altair then back at the pair on the bed, "You never know. I had a quite passionate relationship with a man, and still continued my family duties."

Altair looked towards his ancestor before shaking his head. "I do not need to know such things."

Ezio looked scandalized. "Mi Amore! But of course you need to hear of the passion, and satisfaction a man can have with another man, let me tell you of my adventures with this artist, Leonardo, he was a-

Altair's eyes continually widened as his younger counterpart put his arm around his shoulder and began to tell him about the joys of the male body, in detail, as the pair faded away, leaving mere wisps. In bed Desmond smiled to himself, and moved in closer to Shaun who wrapped a hand around his waist.

**Note to Readers**

Moral of the story: Maybe... we should listen to the voices in our head? Or just one of them, although technically Desmond did "kill" Shaun... le petite mort... maybe I'm the only one to gets it, but I find it fits.

Also... It was difficult for me to decide who to have as the top... no it wasn't. Shaun 100%. There's no way that Desmond could force him, and I just can't see Shaun, witty, sarcastic, and biting Shaun laying back and thinking of England. He would get on that shit and ride it hard. HARD. As such, Shaun made Desmond his little alter boy and showed him a bit of heaven...

...

HARD.

ALSO. Please those who watch me and are really looking forward to the Father Figure update, or an update of any of my unfinished stories... I'm sorry. -_-' I will work on them, I got back from school and I have a tiny bit of free time before I have to start work, but I will try my best. This was just an idea that came up and bit me in the ass and wouldn't let go. I had to write it after seeing the picture. You understand right?

Conscience: Don't look now but I see villagers with pitchforks... Villagers with an above average vocabulary and the ability to use it.


End file.
